


Social Experiments

by QueenKenzo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Dan Howell Is Not A Youtuber, First Kiss, First Meetings, Kissing, Multi, Phil Lester Is Not A YouTuber, Social Experiments, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKenzo/pseuds/QueenKenzo
Summary: One shot series about social experiments. There will be some Phan,  some reader x dan,  some reader x phil,  and some reader x dan x phil. Click for more information or of you're totally confused/ intrigued. In some of these Dan and Phil won't be YouTubers but in some they will.





	1. Info

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [FIRST KISS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923370) by [TheLilNugget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilNugget/pseuds/TheLilNugget). 



Hey everybody! I'm gonna be doing this new one shot series. Basically I'm going to be writing a bunch of one shots based off the idea of social experiments/ kissing experiments / kissing pranks. To get the idea of what these are just search ‘ kissing experiment’ on YouTube. I already have a few ideas, but I'm open to your ideas. This idea was based on TheLilNuggets story FIRST KISS. I've already talked to her and she told me she was ok with me writing this. Go check out her story. It's absolutely amazing!! I'm so excited for this series. I'll try to get the first chapter up as soon as I can


	2. Who's the Best Kisser? Dan or Phil?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When asked to pick the best kisser out of six people while blindfolded, you find it hard to pick between 2 who seem very masculine and very tall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Dan howell/ reader/ Phil Lester  
> Information: this was inspired by a video on YouTube called Who's the Best Kisser|Lineup|Cut. I would encourage you to watch it, but it's not necessary. Basically, they blindfolded people and had them kiss 6 strangers and give them a score of 1 to 10. 4 of the strangers are girls and 2 are guys. In this, Dan and Phil are the 2 guys. Dan and Phil are not YouTubers in this. In this Dan and Phil are dating and are willing to be in a polyamorous relationship. The reader is a girl. I'm making it a pansexual reader, but if that makes you uncomfortable, I can probably write something that's either straight, lesbian, or bi. Just let me know in the comments, and I'll try to write something you. Also, if you're a guy, let me know and I can maybe try to write something for you

Dan POV  
Dan woke up at 10:30 and started getting ready for the day. He and his boyfriend Phil had auditioned to be in a Cut video. That was 2 months ago. Last week they got a call from the company saying that they wanted both men in a video about kissing strangers. They both accepted and today was the day. They both drove to the studio. They were led to a waiting room where four girls were sitting. Someone came in and explained the video. They were all going to be kissing strangers to see who was the best. Dan wasn't cocky, but he believed he was a pretty decent kisser. He was fully confident that Phil would probably be the best kisser out of everyone though.  
_______________________________________  
Y/N POV

Y/N was really nervous. Her best friend Y/F/N had convinced her that auditioning for this company would be a good idea. She had no idea that she would actually be in a video. After she did a short interview( where they asked her her sexuality. She replied Pansexual), she was blindfolded and brought into a room by a really nice looking lady who looked to be in her 30s. After a minute of standing there, she heard “ start filming” being yelled and she was told to say when she was ready for the first person to kiss her.   
The first person leaned in and kissed her. She wasn't sure if it was a man or a woman. Whichever gender they were, they were a very sloppy kisser. After about a minute, they pulled away. Someone asked her for her rating of the kiss. She thought about it for a few moments before replying “6”. The next person who stepped up was definitely a girl. She seemed to be very timid and the kissed lasted for just a few seconds. The third person seemed to be very tall and pretty masculine. The moment his lips touched hers, her heart almost stopped. His lips were slightly chapped but soft at the same time. The kiss was amazing, and she almost didn't want to pull away. Unfortunately, she needed to pull away to breathe. She gave it a perfect 10. The next person was very short and feminine. The girl seemed to be very aggressive in her kissing, and the kiss was too long. She gave it a 7. The next person was pretty tall, but seemed too feminine to be a man. It was a nice kiss, but not as good as the second kiss. She gave it an 8. The last person was almost as tall as the second person, but just a bit shorter. She could tell that it was a man. The kiss was just as amazing as the second kiss. The man's lips were soft and he was gentle in his touches. The kiss lasted for about a minute and then she pulled away “10” she whispered, blushing softly. After that, they rearranged the order of the people and had them kiss her again. Once again, the two tall men were the best kissers out of all of them. Then she was pulled aside and asked to name the best kisser. She thought about it for a long time. “ I can't decide between 2 and 6”. They surprisingly accepted that answer. She was then brought back to all the people. She was told to remove her blindfold. 2 was told to raise his hand and a brown haired man with curly hair raised his hand. She waved at him. Then they told 6 to raise his hand. A black haired man with a quiff raised his hand. She waved at him as well. She was told that she could kiss both of them for as long as she wanted. The other people left and the two men turned to each other and shared a short kiss. She looked at them in shock. One of them laughed before speaking  
“I'm Dan and he's Phil. We're actually dating in real life, but we've been kinda looking for a polyamorous partner for some time now.”  
She laughed a bit before grabbing Dan's hand and pulling him in for a kiss. They made out for a few minutes before she turned to Phil and made out with him for a few minutes as well. She noticed the camera's were still recording them, but she couldn't care less. Despite the fact that she knew she would have to do interviews after this, she was happy for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that. I tried to do something that was good, but still fit the video. Let me know if there's any way I can improve it and what you would like to see next.


End file.
